1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bracket mounted on an inside cockpit wall of a boat for stabilizing and securely holding in place a cylindrical tank containing compressed air, used for scuba diving, and in particular, to an improved compressed air tank bracket that can be manually extended outwardly from the boat wall for stabilizing the compressed air tanks in one mode and collapsible against the boat wall (out of the way) in a second mode when not in use. The tank embracing bracket arms can be spatially adjustable to accommodate cylindrical compressed air tanks of different diameters. The left and right bracket components are identical in shape and therefore can be fabricated at relatively low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compressed air tanks for diving, known as scuba tanks, are in common use as underwater diving equipment. One (or more) tanks are strapped to the back of the diver when in use. Frequently, one diver will have available two or more tanks during a day of diving. Most scuba diving is accomplished from a boat. Any tank that is not in use must be stored on the deck of a boat. The inherent rolling action of the boat due to the wave motion of the water can cause the scuba tank to roll or move on the deck of the boat. Because of the weight and size of the tanks, such movement can be hazardous to personnel on the boat and the boat structure.
The storage of such tanks involves concerns, such as minimum available space (since space is often at a premium in these environments), and maximum holding strength to securely hold a tank in position against external forces on the boat. Scuba tanks come in a variety of different diameters, adding to the complexity of the storage problem.
Many prior art mounting assemblies for scuba tanks tend to be sturdy but bulky. Typically, a sturdy bracket fits only one size tank. This results in a greatly increased number of mounting assemblies which must be designed and fabricated, which, in turn, increases manufacturing and purchasing costs. Moreover, with the use of past mounting assembles having the needed strength and durability, a user is limited to essentially the same size tank when making a replacement unless the user installs a different mounting assembly.
Brackets for holding compressed air tanks are known in the prior art. Ziaylek, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687, issued May 6, 1986 to discloses an air tank support of the quick release type. The device is characterized by having a plurality of parts with a handle for locking and unlocking the arms, with the entire device being mounted to a fixed surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,761, issued May 17, 1977 to Molis, shows upright braces that include releasable collars that fit around a compressed air tank. Ziaylek, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,907, also issued Jul. 16, 1974, shows a complex bracket structure that provides for positive locking of a compressed air tank. Brodersen U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972, issued Dec. 25, 1973, shows a mounting apparatus for compressed gas containers. Alleaume U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,257, issued Jan. 23, 1973, shows a device to prevent roll and pitch of a tank. Houston U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,383, issued Dec. 8, 1981, shows a bracket for holding a tank. Levens U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,991, issued Apr. 17, 1984, shows a cradle for storing cylindrical tanks that includes a fixed member with a cushion. Carter U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,083, issued Nov. 26, 1985, shows a fixed apparatus for mounting around a compressed air tank to prevent rolling. French Patent No. 1,352,534, issued to Leutwyler, shows a rigid bracket structure that can be adjusted laterally with two separable arms and a perforated surface.
One of the primary drawbacks of the brackets shown in the prior art is that when they are not in use, the bracket arms project outward from the bulkhead into boat cockpit space near the boat side wall. Specifically, in a boat environment with divers or swimmers walking around the boat cockpit or ingressing or egressing the boat cockpit, protruding arms sticking out from the bulkhead present a hazard.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a very sturdy bracket for vertically supporting a compressed air tank, especially useful on a boat for scuba diving, which when not in use or when the tanks themselves are not in their storage position, the bracket, and particularly the bracket arms, can be collapsed parallel to the boat wall, out of the way in a nonhazardous position.